new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Melies Moon and travis
Melies Moon is a semi-reoccurring character in George Melies films. The moon appears as the 8th fighter of Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em. Entrance Close Observation A man goes to look at the sky before being knocked away by Melies Moon, crashing onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Moon Geyser Melies Moon shoots a geyser from his side, dealing more damage when you're close to it as well as setting detachable walls and items on fire for 3 seconds, mainly working as damaging traps. Another shot before 5 seconds pass shoots a smaller and weaker geyser. Charge it up and you get a geyser that has more range, thus dealing more damage up close when you shoot it after a full charge since it doesn't shoot automatically. Sadly, you will move slower with a full charge stored, and any items near you while you charged will get sucked up and hit you. Side B - The Capsule Melies Moon fires a bullet-shaped capsule. It flies for a slow while before crashing into the ground and fading into oblivion. It bounces off walls once, going into different directions, resulting in an explosion. The speed of the capsule depends on the charge. You can shoot your geyser to push it, but this also causes it to blow up. Offensive melee special attacks can deflect the capsule and hit the Moon's eye, making him unable to move for a few. Up B - Wandering Star Melies Moon hops on a star and travels in an upward curve. He can move down at any time to hop off the star. This maneuver is great for disabling traps. In midair, the Moon rides a star sideways for better recovery purposes. It's faster, but you can only jump from it, and it won't disable traps. Down B - Inside Guests Two dancing girls enter from out Melies Moon's mouth. Anyone in their way will be knocked back or become dizzy. They also stay close to the Moon, following it as it moves. Hit the girls and they chase after you. They are slippery, so try baiting them off a ledge. They go away after 6 seconds and reinput calls them back. Like R.O.B.'s Diffusion Beam in Brawl, you can still fight normally while the girls are out, but the more damage dealt, the quicker they go. Final Smash - Journey to Impossible Melies Moon flies away as shooting stars and planets fly through to harm everyone. Rotating planets drag you along for the ride for a bit. It all lasts 7 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX: *film running out* Taunts Up: *spews out something* Sd: *becomes a crescent moon briefly* Dn: *turns into a celestial Dipper* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *hangs with Melies Sun* 2. *hangs with a woman on a wandering star* 3. Astronomer: *taken aback by the sight of the moon and returns to his desk* Failure/Clap: Angry, confused Moon Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Smash Attacks * Sd: * Up: * Dn: Spews geyser fumes downwards. Tilt Attacks * Sd: * Up: * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: Spins with a claw sticking-out. * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: * D-Air: Throws * Grab: * Forward: * Back: * Up: * Down: Misc. * Ledge Attack: * 100% Ledge Attack: * Ground Attack: * Trip Attack: Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em Category:Playable Character Category:George Melies Category:Movie Characters Category:Unknown Gender Category:Celebrities Category:1890's Category:Live Action Category:Unknown Age Category:Unhuman Category:Actors Category:Not From Earth Category:Zoner Category:All-Around